Paraglider Zombie
|flavor text = Paraglider Zombie was proficient in all kinds of air sports. Once, he taught his friend Hang Glider Zombie to hang glide, but yet, after so many lessons, Hang Glider Zombie just couldn’t learn to hang glide right. Maybe it was because of that look on his face, Hang Glider Zombie did seem pretty confused whenever Paraglider Zombie was trying to explain stuff to him. Paraglider Zombie wasn’t sure. In the end, all he just told him was to “Hang on tight!”}} Paraglider Zombies fly across the lawn multiple times and perform multiple actions while doing so. He has a few stages to represent his abilities (between the stages, there is a 5-second ‘cooldown’): *Stage 1 – When first appearing, he will fly in from the left and exit to the right side of the screen without moving anything (this alerts the player of his presence). Paraglider Zombie flies in a non-horizontal motion. *Stage 2 – Paraglider Zombie will then fly from right to left (in the same manner), but at the same time, move a random zombie (not in the 1st to 4th columns) to a different lane, and as well as moving it two tiles forward (if there are no eligible zombies, nothing is moved). Vehicles and Gargantuars will not be picked up, as they are too heavy. *Stage 3 – He will fly from left to right and abduct a random plant (excluding ground plants), carrying it away from the lawn (if there are no plants to abduct, Paraglider Zombie will carry on doing nothing). *Stage 4 – He will fly from right to left, carrying a rock with him then dropping it onto a random tile (crushing any plants that may be on that tile). This rock works similarly to the rocks in Rock Beach, and requires the use of Moss-quito to be able to use the tile. *Stage 5 – He will fly from left to right, and drop a bulls-eye target onto a random spot (similar to Bungee Zombie’s target from the first game), where a Hang Glider Zombie will then (3 seconds after the target is dropped) crash land onto the tile where the target is. *Stage 6 – Paraglider Zombie will fly in from the right, but will then crash land onto a random position on the lawn (between the 5th and 7th columns), leaving his paraglider behind. The paraglider will handicap up to 3 plants (the paraglider covers three tiles on the same row), and will block straight-shot projectiles, taking up to 200DPS. This paraglider mechanic is similar to Hang Glider Zombie’s hang glider. One Paraglider Zombie will only appear at the lawn at a time. Paraglider Zombie can be blown away and defeated by Blovers, but the Blover must be planted only when he is visible (if Paraglider Zombie is holding a zombie at this time, that zombie will be blown away with Paraglider Zombie as well). Paraglider Zombie can also be hit midair by any projectile (including straight-shots), so you can defeat Paraglider Zombie during Stage 1-5, where, after defeat, his body will fly away with the paraglider (if he is holding a plant or zombie at the time, he will automatically drop it). This zombie is an upcoming zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Almanac entry Paraglider Zombie Toughness: Protected Speed: Flighty Glides across the lawn multiple times, performing multiple actions before crash landing. Special: Leaves paraglider behind to block incoming projectiles and sometimes handicap up to 3 plants. Paraglider Zombie was proficient in all kinds of air sports. Once, he taught his friend Hang Glider Zombie to hang glide, but yet, after so many lessons, Hang Glider Zombie just couldn’t learn to hang glide right. Maybe it was because of that look on his face, Hang Glider Zombie did seem pretty confused whenever Paraglider Zombie was trying to explain stuff to him. Paraglider Zombie wasn’t sure. In the end, all he just told him was to “Hang on tight!” Strategies Paraglider Zombie is an annoying zombie overall, being able to perform 4 different actions which can affect your defences before crash landing, which can endanger the lane he lands on. It is advised you take him out as fast as you can, especially before he crash lands, or even before he commences Stage 2 if you’re able to stop him quick. Stage 2 and 4 are inevitable if you don’t defeat Paraglider Zombie quick enough, and you won’t be able to do anything about it. Because Paraglider Zombie drops a rock at Stage 3, you can choose whether you would want to bring Moss-quito in, although, it’s not recommended, as it is only one rock that he drops, and Moss-quito would be best utilized when there are many rocks (although, if you feel like even one rock can be quite a hindrance, you may do so as you wish). Stage 5 involves Paraglider Zombie summoning in a Hang Glider Zombie, so you’ll need to be prepared to deal with him. To see how to deal with Hang Glider Zombie, click here. The most plausible option to deal with Paraglider Zombie, however, would be to use Blover, as he can instantly kill Paraglider Zombie without effort, but, however, try to time planting Blover right, as Paraglider Zombie moves across the screen quick, and if he flies off the screen before you plant Blover, Blover will have no effect. If, however, you choose to not use Blover’s seed packet in the level, it will be especially difficult to defeat Paraglider Zombie without instant-kills before he crash lands, as his motion is not completely horizontal, and will fly over to a different lane quickly. You may even have to resort to using Plant Food in situations like these. If you decide to try facing Paraglider Zombie as he crash lands, then be prepared to compensate for the handicapped defences, and defeat the zombie and his paraglider as fast as possible. Gallery Paraglider Zombie (without paraglider).png|Paraglider Zombie (HD) PZ 1st degrade.png|1st degrade PZ 2nd degrade.png|2nd degrade With paraglider (midair) (PZ).png|Paraglider Zombie midair Moving a zombie (PZ).png|Moving a Zombie (Stage 2) Abducting a Peashooter (PZ).png|Abducting a Peashooter (Stage 3) About to drop a rock (PZ).png|About to drop a rock (Stage 4) About to drop a target (PZ).png|About to drop a target to summon Hang Glider Zombie (Stage 5) 3 handicapped plants (PZ).png|The paraglider handicapping 3 plants PZ Idling.gif|Idling Trivia *His helmet has the word 'X-treme' misspelt. Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with Protected Toughness Category:Zombies with flighty speed Category:PvZ:LW upcoming content Category:Bon Voyage contest entry